Ignorance
by Composition Notebook
Summary: Damon knows he can't have her. Stefan knows it won't last forever. "Love is a serious mental disease." Based on the TV show, not books! Stefan/Elena, Damon/Original. Please read!


**This fanfic is based on the show, not the books. Everything after episode three will be completely AU. This is my first fanfic for VD, so please be patient if I don't get everything right! **

* * *

"…I'm not mad," he choked, the jealousy and resentment swelling inside of him.

Elena frowned. "That wasn't convincing," she muttered under her breath.

Her hands folded awkwardly over her lap as she averted her eyes away from him. She knew from the beginning that this wasn't going to be easy. After all, informing your boyfriend that you had a very erotic dream about their brother didn't com effortless. It was demeaning, and Elena couldn't find it in herself to understand _why_ she would have such a dream.

The silence pervaded the air, and Elena wondered if this could get any more awkward. Attentively, her hand lifted to push the strand of hair away from her eyes. However, as if he was reading her mind, Stefan reached out and did it himself, gently tucking the hair behind her ear, barely touching her skin.

"At you," he added softly.

Elena's brunette brows threaded together. "What?" she asked confusingly.

"At you. I'm not mad at you," he confirmed.

Instantaneously, he took her small hands in his, cupping them while his thumb brushed along her knuckles. "I have no reason to be. It isn't as if it actually happened." Stefan offered a little grin and used his fingers to lift her chin, forcibly having her look back at him.

"Jealous, yes. I will admit that," he confessed, the grin turning into a sheepish one.

Elena let out an exasperated sigh. "I just have no clue why I would dream about _him._ Of all people." She shuddered, which instigated a laugh out of Stefan.

"Well, you make it seem as if it's the most distasteful thing you have ever done. Which is just a little comforting. I'm not going to lie."

A smile twitched on Elena, only broadening at the sheepish smile he offered. She peeled her hand away from his, only to cup his cheek and closing the space between their lips. Stefan merrily kissed her back, his hand removing from hers and tiptoed its way to her hip, resting it there.

Briefly he pulled back, eyes flickering down to hers. "So, tell me how this dream went," he whispered with a smirk tugging to his lips. Elena echoed the smirk, and whispered, "With pleasure."

* * *

"What did you do to her," Stefan growled. His hands were formed into tight fists while he glared at the older Salvatore before him.

Damon quirked a brow. "What ever do you mean, little brother?" he asked tauntingly. His smirk was mocking, nearly inviting brutality from Stefan.

Stefan took a bold step forward, inclining his head just a little to lock eyes. "You understand well what I mean," he spat. "Why is she having dreams of you?"

"_Oh!_" he said mockingly with a wag from his finger.

He turned from his brother, sauntering around the living room idly, maybe even adding a merrily skip. His finger tapped on some of the knickknacks lying around in the space they were in. Stefan on the other hand glued his feet to the floor, reminding him of self control. Over. And over. And over.

Elena wouldn't have erotic dreams about Damon unless he had purposely caused it himself. He let out an exasperated sigh and hung his head.

"Tell me," he snarled. "Why _you._"

Within a second, Damon eddied around and extended his arms. "How can she not? I think I'm really pretty." Shoulders shrugged idly. "And maybe she was just wondering how good of a fuck I am. Maybe I'll show her when she's not oh so sick. That flu seems pretty nasty, don't you think? Maybe in a week, I'll show her how a real man does it."

Instantaneously, Stefan charged for his brother and hauled him against the wall, shattering a vase during the process.

"You don't touch her. You don't go near her. You don't talk to here. And you won't even look at her."

Damon froze in what seemed to be in tremendous fear, only to shake his head and laugh, the previous facial expression only to mock Stefan. And with one swift movement, he had Stefan's throat pinned onto the floor, leaning in.

"You're funny," he chortled tauntingly. Damon leaned in closer. "Once she finds out what you are, what a _monster_ you are, she'll be running away, skipping off back to her summer love. What was his name? Michael? Matt?" His other hand waved, dismissing it.

Stefan tried to rid free of his brother's hand, but miserably failed. He absolutely abhorred his brother's strength. His body fell limp, giving into his potency. And then, with a satisfied grin, Damon freed his grip from Stefan's throat and stood up straight, adjusting the collar of his leather jacket and then frowned.

"Aw, there's a rip. Damn Stefan, this was my favorite jacket. Oh Well." He shrugged his shoulders and then ruffled his brother's hair. "It's okay. I'll forgive you this one time. That's what brotherhood is about, right? Forgiveness?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he winked at Stefan and left the room.

* * *

Stefan meandered through the park, hands in pockets, and head hung low. Damon's words seemed to reiterate over, and over in his head. _Once she finds out what you are, what _a monster_ you are, she'll be running away. _While he hadn't believed for Elena to possess a cold heart, she still was human. Maybe she might not point and call him a foul, vile, evil son of a bitch, but she _will _fear him to some extent.

And as if unwanted fate clouted him in the back of his head, he saw Elena's small figure on a bench. Slowly, he used a tree to veil himself. Just watching her was enough to satisfy him, and that alone was completely alien to the male.

She was beautiful, and he was convinced that maybe there was some kind of hope lingering in the air just for him. And then, with a swift movement, he was right behind her, leaning in over her shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Elena jerked at the sudden voice, the warm – yet gratifying breath on her ear. Turning around, she sighed in relief, seeing as it was Stefan, who had offered a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, it's a habit." Stefan gestured towards the spot next to her, and asked, "Can I sit?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," she said quickly and then pulled her bag off of the bench, allowing it to descend onto the grass and then moved giving him room. She watched Stefan as he began to situate himself next to her, closing her book. "What are you doing he-"

She was then abruptly interrupted by the closed distance between their lips. It had come natural for Stefan to kiss her, and with his thoughts running a mile a minute, it was something that he desperately yearned for.

After allowing it to linger, he broke it, however the proximity between their faces still small while he shrugged his shoulders idly. "I don't know. Stalking you, maybe," he replied in jest.

Elena laughed gauchely, finding her stomach go into knots around him – which was utterly ridiculous! There was no reason to be, however, Stefan just had that effect on her.

With a sigh, he answered her question more properly. "I was taking a walk. Just thinking."

"About what?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Shuffling in place, he allowed his arm to stretch across the top of the bench behind her. "About you," he said honestly. He averted his eyes from hers, and Elena noticed the change in the air.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" Elena moved her head down in attempts to look at him.

His lips formed into a thin line. "I don't think I have been completely honest with you."

"Then be honest," she replied without hesitance.

His head turned to lock gazes. She spoke, as if being honest was so _simple._ She spoke as if anything and everything was effortless. His teeth began to gnaw on his inner cheek, and Elena watched nervously.

"I'm not who you think I am," he said carefully.

"I don't know much about you period." However, even with a comment that might seem a little hostile, Elena offered a little smile. "But I'm willing to learn. Stefan, you need to talk to me."

And with a sigh, he took her hand, "There's something I want to show you." And with an agreeable nod, she followed him back to his home.

The walk was, needless to say, quiet. However, they both seemed to bask in the silence between them, not bothered by it. Albeit, things changed once they were a few feet away from his home. With one mere movement, he pulled her into his arms. Using his enhanced speed, he ran into the house. Elena's eyes widened. The speed – that was not human, she thought while her feet reached the ground of his living room.

It took her a moment to adjust, legs wobbling as if for a brief moment, she forgot how to walk. She looked up at Stefan uncertainly. "Stefan…" she said slowly. "What did – what did you just do? That was…that wasn't-"

"Human?" Stefan said finishing her sentence. Elena couldn't help but look perplexed by everything.

"What's going on?"

"I told you, I'm not who you think I am." His arms fell down to his sides and instinctively took a step back.

"What, are you Superman of some shit like that?" Her tone wasn't bitter, just confused.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "Vampire."

* * *

**This is merely an intro! Please review! =) **


End file.
